Diskussion:Bionicle: Die Legende erwacht
Ganz sicher, dass das die korrekte Übersetzung ist? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:53, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kurz: Nein. Wir warten auf den offizielen Namen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:56, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wäre es nicht besser, das erstmal "Bionicle 4" zu nennen und später zu ändern? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:49, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bionicle 4 würde ich schonmal gar nicht sagen, da im Namen überhaupt keine 4 vorkommt und das dann zu Verwirrung mancher Fans führen könnte...? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:54, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aber "Die Legende wird wiedergeboren" findet ja auch niemand, wenn er in der Suchleiste sucht... oder könnte man es einfach "Bionicle-Film (2009)" oder auch "Bionicle: The Legend reborn" nennen und alles andere drauf weiterleiten lassen? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 07:45, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich dachte eigentlich, dass eine Weiterleitung bereits existiert... naja, hab sie schnell gemacht, damit ists wohl geklärt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 08:44, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich meinte das eigentlich andersrum. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 08:51, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ist ja egal, jeder wird Bionicle: The Legend reborn eingeben und verlinkt halt zur inoffizielen Übersetzung. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 08:53, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie wäre es denn mit Bionicle: Die Legende Erwacht. Ist zwar nicht ganz die 100% Prozentige Übersetzung hört sich ,aber ganz gut an Toa nuriamer 10:44, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Man soll den Film nicht Bionicle 4 nennen, da er von einer anderen Firma produziert wird. Ich würde auch zuerst sagen: The legend Reborn, aber ist ja auch egal... 16:37, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenn jemand "Bionicle: The Legend Reborn" im Such-Feld eingibt und dann hier landet, könnte er er denken, dass das die offizielle Übersetzung des Titels ist. Ich wäre deshalb auch eher dafür, dass man den Titel auf Englisch lässt, bis der offizielle bekannt ist. Sonst sollten wir auch allen englischen Büchern inoffizielle deutsche Titel geben. >.< -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:16, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ...musst du immer Recht haben? XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:40, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin cool! So, jetzt hatte ich mal nicht Recht, zufrieden? XD :P -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:23, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hey Skorpio63. Es ist eine Diskussionsseite, keine Disputionsseite. Toa nuriamer 21:32, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was genau willst du damit sagen? >.< Ein Disput ist ein Streitgespräch, und eine Diskussionsseite ist eine Seite für Diskussionen (also (Streit-)Gespräche) über die Verbesserung eines Artikels... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:41, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich meine damit nur das Toa Inika Skorpi nicht zu dir sagen soll ...musst du immer Recht haben? Verstehst du? Toa nuriamer 21:56, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was ist so schlimm daran? XD Im Grunde heißt das nicht viel mehr als "Du hast (mal wieder) Recht. Ich werde es umändern.", nur ist es eben etwas lustiger formuliert. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 23:02, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Yeah, danke TN. So wie ich mich kenne, hätte ich schnipisch geantwortet und auch noch nen Streit zugelassen und am Ende meinen Gegner gesperrt. XDDD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 23:52, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich nenne den Film immer: Bionicle - Die Legende lebt^^. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 07:23, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mir ist es ganz EGAL ob du mich sperrst oder nicht.Toa nuriamer 18:47, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das sollte kein Angriff sein... außerdem gab es schon Zeiten, in denen ich mich selbst sperrte XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 20:01, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es gab auch Zeiten, zu denen ich und du Bima gesperrt haben ... und zu denen jeder den anderen mal gene gesperrt hätte^^. Aber momentan scheinen sich alle perfekt zu vertragen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:27, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok, das habe ich nicht richtig verstanden.Toa nuriamer 16:20, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Der offizielle Titiel des Films lautet "Bionicle: Die legende erwacht". Steht auf der upgedateden deutschen Seite von Bionicle.com. Toa Nuriamer hatte Recht XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Wie kann man es umändern?Toa nuriamer 12:09, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Indem man die Seite verschiebt. Aber lass das bitte, bis Skorpi, Nath oder Bima sagen, dass der Seitenname geändert werden muss. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 12:29, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Achja: Es ist ja schon verschoben [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 12:30, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ausschnitte BS01 darf schon die Ausschnitte aus dem Film von Bionicle.de auf der Seite haben. Dürfen wir das denn nicht auch schon. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'''Kazi]] 13:22, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde es nicht empfehlen. Ganz einfach: Wofür? Die Ausschnitte werdsen doch später eh gelöscht und die Zusammenfassung kommt hin. Ich werde vllt. mal Nath fragen. Aber eine Sache ist wichtig: Bioniclemaster724 wollte diesen Artikel überarbeiten. (Ich vermute mal, als Abschied). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:26, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke es wäre in Ordnung, wenn man die Informationen, die von Lego selbst rausgebracht wurden auf die Seite stellt, das würde ich dann machen XD 08:26, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Man könnte die Ausschnitte als Animationen erstellen und dann von hier dahin verlinken. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Freak!']] 10:07, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Am Ende von Raid on Vulcanus ist ja der Anfang des Legend-Reborn-Buchs als "Vorschau" enthalten. Die Vorschauen auf Bionicle.com fangen an genau der selben Stelle an (vermutlich ist das auch der Anfang vom Film bzw Buch). Also könnten wir, wenn wir doch schon die "vorveröffentlichten" Infos im Wiki verwenden wollen, einfach die Geschichte nacherzählen, wie sie im Buch beschrieben ist, und mit der Siehe-Vorlage auf die Animationen linken. Wichtig ist mit dem Veröffentlichen der Informationen nur, dass wir nicht schon kurz nach dem Erscheinen des Films die ganze Geschichte mit Ende und allem im Wiki veröffentlichen. Sonst läuft es wieder auf ein "Wieso soll ich mir den Film oder das Buch kaufen? Ich kann auch einfach diese supertolle Zusammenfassung im Wiki-Nui durchlesen!" hinaus. Die Informationen, die ohnehin schon im Voraus veröffentlicht wurden, können wir aber wohl problemlos verwenden, ohne zu viel zu verraten. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 12:24, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zensur Wie schon bei Bionicle 1 und 3 hat die FSK auch hier wieder zur Schere gegriffen: Die USA-Version ist um 5 Minuten länger, die UK-Version um 2 Minuten! (Quelle: Amazon.de/Amazon.com) Was haltet ihr davon? Rakhshi 94 12:16, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Man merkt, dass du hier nicht sehr aktiv bist. ;-) Kürzlich habe ich nämlich was dazu geschrieben, dass der Film in Deutschland höchstwahrscheinlich nicht geschnitten wird. ;-) Erstmal muss ich dich korrigieren: Die FSK schneidet keine Filme... Sondern diejenigen, die den Film hier rausbringen wollen, müssen den Film schneiden und dann der FSK zeigen, und die FSK beurteilt dann, welche Freigabe der Film bekommt. ;-) Zweitens ist die Angabe von Amazon.de zur Dauer des deutschen Films nur eine ungefähre Angabe. Dank der Homepage der FSK wissen wir, dass der Film in Deutschland 77 Minuten und nicht nur 75 Minuten dauert. Laut Amazon.de dauert die UK-Fassung ebenfalls 77 Minuten, also dürften die beiden Fassungen genau gleich lang sein. Zweitens machst du den Fehler, dass die die Länge der europäischen Version mit der der amerikanischen vergleichst... Das Problem ist, dass in Amerika und Europa unterschiedliche Standards herrschen (PAL, NTSC) und die Filme für die Veröffentlichung in den beiden Kontinenten unterschiedlich angepasst werden müssen. Durch diese Anpassungen läuft der Film in Europa um 4% schneller ab als in Amerika. Und deshalb ist er auch im 4% kürzer - nicht, weil was rausgeschnitten wurde, sondern weil der Film eben einfach schneller abgespielt wird. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 15:15, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OK, das nächste sollte ich mich vielleicht wirklich genauer informieren, wenn ich von irgendwelchen "Skandalen" erzähle. ;-) Aber wenn nichts herausgeschnitten wird ist es ja sowieso umso besser. Rakhshi 94 16:56, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aber bei Maske des Lichts und Netzt der Schatten fehlen ganze Szenen. Die Hordika-Szene, wo sie sich verwandeln, ist total gekürzt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:16, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Deshalb wird ja jetzt auch gerätselt, ob das auch beim neuen Film der Fall ist. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 16:32, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mir egal, ich bestell die amerikanische Version (Lieber 10-15 Wörter nicht verstehen als 2,5-5 Minuten Filmmaterial zu verpassen XD). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Wie gesagt - es scheint, als wäre DLE in Deutschland ungekürzt. Wenn du die amerikanische Version bestellst, hast du das Risiko, dass dein DVD-Player die DVD wegen dem Regionenschutz eventuell nicht abspielen kann. Normalerweise können europäische DVD-Player nämlich auch nur europäische DVDs (also DVDs im PAL-Format) abspielen und können mit amerikanischen DVDs (also DVDs im NTSC-Format) nichts anfangen. Hat sowohl technische als auch wirtschaftliche Gründe. Zwar umgehen einige DVD-Player diesen Regionenschutz, aber falls du nicht weißt, ob du NTSC-DVDs abspielen kannst, würde ich nicht auf gut Glück die amerikanische DVD kaufen. Die UK-DVD ist hingegen auch im PAL-Format und im Allgemeinen sind die UK-Versionen von Spielen, Filmen etc ungekürzt. (Die Zeit ist wie gesagt nur wegen der Umwandlung kürzer, weil der Film einfach etwas schneller abgespielt wird.) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 18:20, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC)